


Rain Check

by sharoechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Light Angst, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, More tags but idk, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles and Jackson are friends, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharoechlin/pseuds/sharoechlin
Summary: Scott and Stiles have started a relationship of sorts--nothing exclusive but y'know how it goes. Halfway into the school year Allison comes back, and Scott starts to spend time with her again will things restart for Scott and Allison, or will he continue things with Stiles?
As of now this is a completed work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I posted this work about a year and a half ago meaning for it to be a multi-chaptered fic, but I couldn't finish it so I just deleted it. 
> 
> BUT IT'S BACK. Just the first chapter tho.
> 
> And it's my first posted work, so please be kind because I know it's bad and don't need to be told twice.

Stiles pulls into the school's parking lot with Scott right behind him. It's after first period and the only reason they got here so late is because Scott got handsy in the shower. He parks the jeep and grabs his bag from the back seat. He walks over to Scott who's pulling his helmet off. "Ready?" Stiles asks as they both walk into school together. They get a late slip from the office and make their way to English class.

They get to class, hand the teacher their passes, and suddenly Scott is hit with a scent he hadn't smelled in a while. "Mr. McCall, are you okay?" He hears as he whips his head to the left and sees her. Allison Argent. He stands there gaping at the sight of her. She's beautiful. She picks her head up and she stares right back at him. Stiles comes up next to him and he sees her also. He takes a sharp intake of breath and turns around to sit on the other side of the room. Scott who's still standing and gaping clo ses his mouth and makes his way to an empty seat.

Pretty soon the bell rings and it startles Scott who's been lost in his mind for the whole period. He picks up his stuff putting it in his bag. He watches as Allison leaves, and that's when he's startled when Lydia taps him on the shoulder.

She raises a sculpted eyebrow at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he says. "Why is there something wrong?" He furrows his eyebrows, everything has been going well.

"So seeing your hunter ex-girlfriend didn't bring back any old memories? Nothing at all?"

"Nope." Scott lies with a fake smile. "This year I'm focusing on my schoolwork and family." He turns around to go to his locker.

"And Stiles." Lydia mumbles. He turns around eyes showing surprise.

"How'd you know? Did he tell you?" Scott questions.

"No, but you two haven't been exactly subtle. Don't worry only Erica and I know." She says picking at her nails. "The others don't know because you a nd Stiles spend enough time together so they can't smell the difference." She pushes past him to leave, but before she does she says, "You might wanna talk to Stiles, though. He seemed pretty sad that your ex was back in town."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles sits at the lunch table next to Erica. She stops her conversation with Isaac to look at him. "You alright?" She asks looking him over.

"Yeah." He says even though he keeps thinks about what's gonna happen now that Allison is in town.

He and Scott fell into this 'relationship' when they were playing Call of Duty at his house. He was laughing at something Scott said that was completely idiotic, only to find Scott staring him with an unreadable expression. "What?" He says self-concious. Then Scott leaned over and kissed him. He froze for a second then kissed back. A few minutes later Scott licked across the seam of his mouth, he pulled away. "Scott what are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Scott said grinning. He leaned in again.

Stiles dodged it. "Obviously. But why?"

"I like you Stiles. More than a friend." Scott says staring at him. Stiles gapes. "I don't know why but I just do." He leans in again and this time Stiles doesn't pull away.

"Stiles? Stiles!" Stiles jerks out of his reverie to see Erica waving her hand in front of his face. "You sure you're alright?"

Stiles gives her one of his adorable grins, "'Course, Eri. I'm just peachy." He starts eating his lunch, surprisingly it isn't that bad today. From behind him he hears an obnoxious giggle, he turns to see Scott and Allison with both their heads bent toward each other in conversation. Lydia pushes in between them (bless her) and makes her way over to the table to sit in front of Stiles. Then Boyd comes plopping into the seat on the other side of Erica wrapping his buff arms around her. They immediately begin their own conversation. Stiles turns again to see Scott making his wa y to the seat to the left of Stiles.

"Hey," Scott says,"haven't seen you since first period. Where have you been?"

"We sat next to each other in Chemistry?" Stiles bites out rolling his eyes. Of course Scott would forget about him the minute Allison comes back.

"Really? I just haven't been myself today? Sorry."

"It's fine. We're still going to that special screening of Batman, right?" The next town over was having a screening of the original Batman for a night only, and the duo had been planning to go for months.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it," Scott said.

Stiles smiles. He shouldn't throw Scott under the bus so quickly. Sure, what they have is relatively new, but Stiles always knows Scott is loyal. The bell rings and everyone at the table goes to their respective classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Stiles had detention so he hadn't seen Scott since lunch. He sends a text to Scott telling him t o be ready by six. He goes home, and sees Lydia's car in his driveway he pulls up next to her. Making his way inside, and up to his room he sees Lydia perched on his bed texting. "Finally! What took you do long? I've been waiting for you for an hour!" Lydia says. "Go take a shower so I can get you ready for tonight!" She claps her hands and pushes him into the bathroom.

"I didn't need any help!" Stiles shouts through the door. He stripped down and took a shower anyway. After he pulled some boxer briefs on, he went back into his room where Lydia had laid an outfit out for him. "Where'd you find these clothes?" Stiles asks gesturing to the articles of clothing on the bed.

"I went out shopping," Lydia shrugs in a dismissive manner. Stiles doesn't fight it, he wouldn't win anyway. He puts on the clothing that miraculously fit because they looked way too small. Lydia styles his hair, and quickly left with a peck on his cheek saying something about Prada's vet appoint ment. He shoots out a text to Scott saying that he'll be by to pick him up in 5 minutes. He grabs his wallet, phone, and keys, and heads out the door.

Right when he starts the jeep, he gets a text from Scott saying: 'Oh shit! Forgot abt the movie!! Rain check? Gotta help Allison w/ making up Chemistry. You totally understand right?'

Stiles can feel rejection wash over him, then shame. Obviously he was just a quick fling because Allison was gone. How could he have been so stupid to think that Scott wouldn't throw him aside after Allison came back? He doesn't reply. Instead he shoots a text to Erica saying: 'Wanna see a movie? It's on me :).'

He gets a reply saying: 'Sure! Weren't you going with Scott?'

'Change of plans. I'll be there in 10.' He locks his phone, and pulls out his driveway to Erica's house. He gets a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Scott will never get a rain check on the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what this is. Enjoy anyway.

  
Erica is waiting outside for Stiles when he pulls up. She gets in the Jeep and says, "What happened with Scott?" When he shrugs as a response, she frowns and pokes him. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Keeping his eyes firmly the road he shrugs again, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "It was just a change of plans like I told you. You probably would be a better companion than Scott anyway," Stiles smiles weakly. Erica tries to speak, but Stiles stops her with a quick, "No." She shuts her mouth, and opted to text Scott instead. 'What happened with Stiles n you?' she sends.

Don't get her wrong she likes Scott, but sometimes the kid could be a real jerk. When she first found out about Scott and Stiles, she was shocked. Scott didn't really seem like Stiles' type, and Erica didn't know how much longer Stiles could take his rejection or when Stiles would realize that Scott is no good for him as a boyfriend or whatever they are. She glances at Stiles. He's gnawing on his lip enough to draw blood, and his hands are tapping on the steering wheel a mile a minute. She turns the radio on, and Katy Perry's catchy voice floods out. Her phone buzzes and it's a text from Scott. 'Can't talk rn working w/ Allison on homework.'

Erica's eyebrows furrow. Scott's ditching Stiles for the hunter? This can't be happening. When would Scott realized that him and Allison are never going to work out? She's all kinds of crazy, and Scott's blind to it. 'WTF you mean you're with Allison!!' She types out angrily tapping the screen on her phone.

"You alright there, Catwoman. Boyd got you mad?" Stiles chuckles regular tone slightly dimmed.

Erica takes in a deep breath, calming herself before her eyes flash gold. "Yeah I'm fine. It isn't Boyd though. It's just that some people can't see when they have a perfectly good thing standing in front of them," she sighs leaning her head on the window. Stiles nods confused, but doesn't ask about it. He figures she's just on her period or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the movie, Stiles pays for their tickets and snacks, and they find their seats. They're a little early, so it's just them and a couple other people in the theater. Stiles checks his phone, and sees there's a message from Scott. 'Really sorry I couldn't make it to the movie w/ you. I'll make it up 2morrow.' Stiles grins and texts back 'Sounds like a plan.'

He can feel Erica looking at him, so he turns to her, "What?"

"Nothing," she hums, "just observing." Stiles stares her for moment, thinking. Erica is honestly one of his best friends, her hitting him with his own car part aside. She's been there for him, and he feels like she never would judge him for any anything that he does. The movie starts, and they watch intensely, making comments here and there. When it's over they start heading back to Beacon Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping Erica off at home, Stiles goes to his own house to just lay in bed and relax. He gets an incoming Skype call from Jackson. He answers excitedly, and in a obnoxious voice he says, "My, oh my, is that Jackie!"

Jackson snorts, "Hey Stilinski." Jackson and him bonded over the summer when he came to visit Danny. If you consider bonding losing your virginity to someone and continuously sleeping with them for the rest of the summer, then yes, Jackson and Stiles bonded. Jackson got less annoyed at his spazziness, and he learned to tolerate Jackson's douche side. He got to know the story of Jackson Whittemore, and in return Jackson knew his. When Jackson had to leave for London it was amicable, and no one had any feeling other than friendship.

"What's up, dude? I haven't heard from you in ages!" Stiles exclaims throwing his hands in the air for more dramatics.

"Calm down. I just been busy with school, and stuff. How're you and that stupid prick that you're sleeping with? You know I kinda feel insulted that after you slept with me, you slept with McCall." Jackson says actually a little pissed off. Stiles doesn't deserve Scott's shit.

"Hey rude! We're uh fine! Perfect!" Stiles stammers out, he can't lie to Jackson, even he is a continent away. He knows him too well. Jackson raises an eyebrow. "I mean, he ditched me for Allison instead of goi-"

"Allison's back?" Jackson interrupts the lowered eyebrow meeting the other one near his forehead. "So McCall ditched you for that psychotic bitch! Unbelievable, Stiles, he's no good for you! He's really shitty."

Stiles sighs, since Jackson found out him and Scott, he's been saying that every chance he got. "We really like each other. Jackson can't you just leave it at that?" He rolled his eyes.

Jackson opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it. He opens it again to say, "Whatever, fine. If you ever need me to beat the asshole in, I will 'cause I'm here for you, okay?" He moves into the camera closer.

Stiles blinks, then swallows a lump in his throat, about to cry for the second time today. "O-Okay." He gives a watery smile. "Thanks Jackson, y'know for everything."

"No need for the waterworks, Stilinski. I gotta get to sleep now it's 3:30 over here," Jackson says. "You're welcome," he adds.

"Bye Jackie," Stiles teases, then clicks off. He figures he should probably get some sleep too, so he turns off his light and TV. He gets in his bed, thinking. Is Jackson right? Should he really be giving Scott so many chances? Or should he just continue as he has been? He inhales deeply, and lets a long breath out. He needs to sleep on it.

_Stiles walks up to the porch of Scott's house, and let's himself in. "Scott?" He calls thinking that the werewolf is just sleeping. He walks upstairs to Scott room, and gasps. It's Scott. And Allison. Having sex. Right in front of him._   
_Scott's head snaps up. "S-Stiles!" He says but doesn't stop. He continues with Allison, "Get out!!" Stiles' cheek are tinged with pink, and he's frozen and can barely breathe. What makes it worse is Allison is staring at him with a smug smirk, like she's won something. He's rooted to the spot. When Allison lets out an obscene moan, he quickly dashes out of the room, and into his car. He's so stupid. He bangs his hands on the steering wheel. He's so stupid._

Stiles wakes with layer of sweat on his body. He evens out his breathing. "C'mon Stiles. Get your act together," he whispers to himself. He stays awake for a few moments, but before sleeping he thinks, _Scott would never do that, **I hope**_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it. I don't know when I'll update.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
